


Of Christmas Photos and Surprises

by teh_kris_eh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Photos, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flannel pajamas, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, matching pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_kris_eh/pseuds/teh_kris_eh
Summary: Hermione convinced Fred to take Christmas photos to give to their parents as gifts this year. But is there another reason for the photo shoot?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 157
Collections: Best of Fremione, The Marauders Advent 2020





	Of Christmas Photos and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The Marauder Advent 2020! My assigned character was Fred Weasley and my prompt was flannel. 
> 
> This is my first fic written and posted in over a decade. I hope that I did these two characters justice and that you enjoy the fluff! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, I just enjoy playing with the characters!

Most of the time Fred Weasley did not question why he would agree to go along with just about anything that his wife would ask of him. She was often described as “the brightest witch of her age” after all, no matter how much that title may annoy her. 

Other times, however, he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly he was getting himself into when going along with her plots. Looking himself over in the mirror, he couldn’t help but think that this would be one of those times. Hermione had been acting a little strange for a couple of days and now this. Considering he and his twin own a joke shop, it often took a lot to make him question things, and he was sure that there was something going on that he was missing. 

“I know I agreed to taking Christmas photos, but why are we dressing in pajamas for them? You usually want me to dress all proper for photos. Don’t get me wrong, these are far more comfortable than dress robes or those muggle trousers...” 

He trailed off as he entered their living room and grinned, looking around. His wife certainly didn’t do anything in half measures, which was something that he always appreciated about her. She had transformed their living room in the ten minutes or so that it took him to change clothes. Garland and stockings hung from the mantle of their fireplace, the tree they had picked out that morning was fully decorated, and there were even wrapped presents already set out under it. 

“Someone has certainly been busy,” he said as he crossed the room to her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips when he reached her. “Still curious as to why we are wearing pajamas for the photos, but the room looks amazing, love!”

Hermione grinned up at him. “When Angelina and I went into muggle London last week we passed by a photo studio and saw some sample prints of family photos around a Christmas tree in matching pajamas. I thought they would be a cute present for our parents and that you might enjoy the photos more if they were more fun and less formal,” she said with a shrug.

“Well you were certainly right about that. You know us Weasley twins always appreciate more fun,” Fred said with a smile. “Go change and I will finish setting up the camera.”

* * *

Fred had just finished setting up the camera and added a few more wrapped presents under the tree when Hermione re-entered the room, now dressed in pajamas that matched the ones he was wearing - red, black and white flannel bottoms with a dark grey long sleeved shirt. 

“So, I made a list of a few pose ideas - ” Hermione started. 

Fred chuckled lightly. “Of course you did, love.”

Hermione gave him a look and rolled her eyes. “As I was saying, I made a list of a few pose ideas. I figured we could keep it simple for the first few and add in a few props for some more fun ones after that. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a solid plan to me. This was your idea, so I will go along with whatever you think is best here,” Fred said as he looked over the list that she handed him.

“Great!” Hermione said with a grin. “I’ve set up the props under the tree, hidden in the pile of gifts so that they are not seen in every shot. Ready to start?”

Fred nodded and cast a nifty charm that he and George had come up with that would cause the camera to take photos automatically every three seconds once activated until the charm was released, while a countdown of the seconds between shots hovered in the air above the camera. Hermione had once taken them to a muggle carnival and she had made them go into a photo booth, which gave them the idea for the charm. 

Joining her in front of the tree, they did a few test shots to make sure that the framing was right before they started to make their way through Hermione’s list of poses. 

As Hermione had mentioned, the first ten or so poses were pretty standard shots of them in front of the tree in various standing and sitting poses. After those, the poses got more fun. Fred’s favorites involved mistletoe, because when wouldn’t he take an excuse to kiss his wife?

After the last pose on the list, Fred made a grab for his wand to deactivate the charm on the camera when Hermione stopped him. “I thought of one more photo Fred! Here, open this,” she said as she reached under the tree, grabbed a present, and handed it to him. 

Fred looked at her, suspicious. She had never been good at lying, at least not to him. He could pick up on her tells easily, years of him and George playing pranks on others had made him close to an expert on stretching the truth, and he could tell that this was not a last minute idea as she said it was. 

“Why do I have a feeling that I am going to be on the receiving end of a prank if I open this?” Fred asked, grinning at her. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud. She had never really been into pulling pranks like he was, but the rare occasion that she tried to pull one on him never failed to make him happy.

“I solemnly swear that this is not a prank,” Hermione replied with a small smile. 

“Good enough for me,” Fred replied with a wink as he began ripping off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and started flinging the tissue paper still hiding the gift into the air around them as Hermione laughed at his antics. 

Having gotten to the last of the tissue paper hiding what was inside, he stilled and tilted his head to the side, looking down into the box with a much more serious look on his face. 

In the box were two very small, dark grey onesies with a ribbon of flannel that matched Hermione and Fred's pajama bottoms at the edge of the sleeves. In white lettering “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” was written on one, while “Mischief Managed” was written on the other.

Fred looked up at Hermione, who was now watching him with a nervous look on her face. “Hermione -” he started and then broke off, looking down at the onesies again for a moment before he let out a breath he didn’t even realise that he had been holding. 

“Hermione, does this mean what I think it does?” Fred asked, looking up at her again, his voice cracking slightly. She still looked nervous, but smiled slightly and nodded. 

“You’re pregnant?” He asked to confirm, with wonder and awe in his voice. She nodded again and his face lit up with a wide smile as he threw his arms around her. 

“Twins,” she said, returning his smile while a few tears ran down her face. “In case that wasn’t obvious.”

He laughed, set down the box and pulled her into his arms again, gently wiping away her tears. “Best Christmas present ever!” He said, punctuating each word with a light kiss. 

“I thought we could maybe take a few more photos that we could use to announce the pregnancy to our families,” Hermione said after a few moments. “That was my actual idea as to what photo we could give our parents for Christmas, but I couldn’t tell you that before without giving away your surprise.”

“Oh, mum will have kittens. Yes! Let’s do it!”


End file.
